bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Enki, Kingdom Devourer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730216 |no = 7175 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The years passed and Enki and Ninmah became lovers. Their union was discovered when the princess showed the outward signs of it, compromising the Uruk dynasty. The king, mad with rage, decided to put Enki to death, and decreed the princess would also share the same fate. On the way to execution, Enki let a spirit speak to him, “Oh Enki, you want this woman, do you not? Would you not like to have your own tribe again? You can have all of this if you let me enter your body, I have not had a body for a very long time... Give me access to the material world and I will give you what you are missing to fulfil your destiny. A roar echoed through the catacombs of the pyramid. Apart from the gigantic skeletons in the desert, the fallen only really existed in the obscure parchments conserved by scribes or in the frightening tales told by a few of the wandering storytellers of the streets. Cries, the clash of weapons, explosions... all the garrisons in the pyramid were struck dumb with incredulity and horror. For the fallen had returned. One by one, Enki devoured each soldier in his path on his way to Ninmah’s chamber. Contrary to all his worst fears, he was still himself. It was true that he felt the presence of the spirit, filling him with a new power which he might call on at will. But he cared not for the original, and unguessed at motives of the spirit behind all this new energy. Enki was only aware that the spirit’s energy melded perfectly with what he himself sought. Finally he reached the chamber of the princess, and halted at last. A monster was before him, devouring the king. When Ninmah resumed her human form, she held her father’s heart in her hand. They tore into it together. While the two lovers finished embracing in the blood of Ninmah’s father, a maelstrom of spirits whirled about them. |summon = My fate is now entwined with that of the Fallen, and this will be my clan’s strength. |fusion = One more spirit has joined me, the seeds of my future clan... |evolution = My fate is now entwined with that of the Fallen, and this will be my clan’s strength. | hp_base = 5385 |atk_base = 1976 |def_base = 1815 |rec_base = 1667 | hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2450 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2050 | hp_anima = 7892 |rec_anima = 1812 |atk_breaker = 2688 |def_breaker = 2012 |def_guardian = 2488 |rec_oracle = 2288 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 740 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 520 |atk_guardian = 2212 | hp_oracle = 6107 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 4 |ls = Command of the Fallen |lsdescription = Boosts all stats (50%) & Boosts HC drop rate (30%) & Boosts HC effectiveness (70%) & Boosts Spark damage (100%) for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain number (20) |lsnote = 50% stat boost, 30% HC drop rate, 70% HC effectiveness boost, 100% Spark damage boost after 20 sparks for 2 turns |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Primal Transformation |bbdescription = 30 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & Boosts own ATK (100%) for 3 turns & Boosts max HP (20%) & Boosts HC and BC drop rate (35%) for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Atk boost for 3 turns, 20% HP boost, 35% HC, BC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Devourer of Ur |sbbdescription = 20 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & 5 combo Earth elemental attack on a single enemy & Boosts ATK and DEF relative to HP (20%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% boost to Atk, Def based on remaining HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 540 |ubb = Red Wedding |ubbdescription = 70 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies (uses all allies' BB gauge) & Reduce own damage taken to 1 for 3 turns & Boost BB ATK (500%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK (200%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk boost, 200% Atk boost for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 70 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 70 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Advice of the Fallen |esitem = Armor of the Fallen;Noblesse Title |esdescription = If Armor of the Fallen or Noblesse Title equip., boosts Atk (50%) 2 turns if 30 HC received & If Armor of the Fallen equip., boosts Atk (50%) 2 turns when 10k dmg taken and/or 20 Sparks, boosts BB Atk (500%) and fill BB gauge (100%) 5 turns when HP < 10% |esnote = 50% Atk boost if 30 HC is recieved, (with Armor of the Fallen) 50% Atk boost for 2 turns when taken 10k damage or hits 20 Sparks, 500% BB Atk boost, 100% BB gauge for 5 turns when HP is less then 10% |evofrom = 730215 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Enki3 }}